


Sure, I'll Help You

by crimsonvampire



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, Past Abuse, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), i was gonna tag as fluff but my sister beta read this and told me it wasn't fluff so, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, the entire fic is basically about Techno and Tommy's relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonvampire/pseuds/crimsonvampire
Summary: “I had a feeling he’d grow on ya,” Phil chuckles as the two of them stand by the window and watch Tommy shout at Ghostbur, who had just sheered Friend and made some kind of comment to go with it.“He hasn’t grown on me,” Techno bites, aiming a glare in Phil’s direction.The man shrugs, a smirk still tugging at his lips. “Alright.”Techno may deny his growing trust for Tommy and constantly tell the boy that he’s annoying, but he never regrets it. And it's as Tommy is cheering about Techno’s growing army of dogs or enthusiastically recounting how he told off Dream or boasting about how powerful the two of them are together that Techno admits that he’s glad to have accepted Tommy into his home those few weeks ago.So why?Techno asks himself, mind going haywire and hooves clutching a little too tightly to his sword. His crazed eyes scan the crowd that has formed around the ruins of the community house before narrowing back on Tommy’s conflicted expression. Tommy turns back to Techno and puffs his chest out, “I’m with Tubbo.”Why does it always have to bite him in the butt?
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Tommyinnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 176





	Sure, I'll Help You

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone :) Dream SMP really said rip to Technoblade and TommyInnit brother dynamic lol
> 
> this fic was inspired by the following posts: [1](https://enderbi.tumblr.com/post/637705539108864000/ok-ok-but-there-is-one-thing-i-dont-see-anyone) [2](https://aenqa.tumblr.com/post/637608975968436224/techno-finds-tommy-in-two-seconds-and-drags-him)  
> please check out the OPs and give them love! (aenqa is a fantastic writer--highly recommend you check their ao3 out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenqa/pseuds/Aenqa))
> 
> also, please be respectful to me and DON'T share this fic with any of the CC's! that's all :) hope you enjoy!!

Technoblade hadn’t seen it coming. Not at all.

He honestly couldn’t believe his eyes when he’d first found the ragged boy holed up underneath his floorboards. In fact, he’d first thought that he’d come across a zombie that was trying to infiltrate his house from the cave system, drawn to the scent of the villagers he was sheltering. So believe his surprise to find the torch glow fall upon a bright blond mop of hair that could only belong to Tommy.

The boy was nearly unrecognizable. His clothes were dirty and tattered to reveal a frail and fragile body, his usual fluff of hair was matted with mud (or maybe it was blood), and his face was gaunt, having sunken in around his suddenly off-color eyes. That mischievous glint they usually held had long since gone and in its place instead stood fear.

But it wasn’t just his appearance—no, far from it. When Techno had initially suspected him to be a zombie, he’d raised his sword in preparation to attack and Tommy had whirled around in fear. But instead of dodging or defending himself with accusatory shouts and feet stamps, he cowered. And it was so unlike Tommy that Techno was sure that some shapeshifter had snuck into his house and posed as him to try and mess with Techno. But that stark hair color and accented voice could only belong to one person.

Techno crouched down, shining the torchlight in Tommy’s face, which struggled to settle on an emotion. He gulped, body trembling in the presence of the blood god, “T-T-Technoblade!” His lips quirked into a strained smirk, “what a—what a coincidence, yeah?” Despite his effort to appear tough, Tommy looked more fragile than glass. His face was flushed with fever and his skin was yellow with frostbite. He was trembling violently. He was crazed. He was one breath away from dying—

The voices screamed. They craved blood. They needed it. Overwhelming—wouldn’t it be so easy to appease them with this? With just one swing, they’d have it all—

Tommy knocked the torch from Techno’s hand and retreated into the corner, and Techno snapped out of it. He blinked, then shook his head as if in an attempt to shake off the voices. He shoved them into the corners of his mind. That was close. If he’d given in...

Techno grunted, retrieved his torch, and got to his feet.

“Techno! Ma friend,” Tommy managed in a feeble voice before breaking into that signature shrieking laugh of his. It was panicked, but it still managed to relax Techno. Tommy isn’t looking to start a fight, no. But he sure is annoying.

And no matter what state he’s in—he’s underneath Techno’s house.

Techno rounded on Tommy, “what the hell are you doing underneath my house? How the hell are you even here?” He glanced at all the decorations lining the walls and the bed sitting in the right corner. “And what even is all this stuff?” He waved the torch around to find a few gold blocks shoved into the dirt wall. Wait—“these are mine! You stole my stuff!”

Tommy was grinning. “No, it’s my stuff. I live here.”

“No you don’t, this is my house!”

“Actually, it’s my house.”

Techno whipped around to stare him right in the eye, “HEH—?”

“But you can stay here too, if you want. I’ll be generous.” Tommy shrugged jerkily and slipped past Techno. The ladder creaked with effort as Tommy disappeared upstairs. Techno, short circuiting, snapped out of his trance and hurried after the boy.

“You can’t just decide to live here!” He cried. Tommy ignored him to instead rifle through Techno’s chests, casting a nonchalant gaze at the various enchanted tools inside.

“But I just did. Here, take some pearls, they’ll calm you down.” From out of Tommy’s inventory came 16 pearls, and Techno scrambled to snatch them up off the ground before they became too damaged.

Eyebrows furrowing, he looked between the pearls and Tommy, “these are mine! You just took them from my chests!”

“No, they’re mine. I just got them from _my_ chests,” Tommy spared a glance over his shoulder and guffawed at Techno’s stupefied expression. “Has anyone ever told you that you look pretty stupid with your mouth hanging open like that?”

Techno blinked. What is this boy even doing? Waltzing in here with no armor and no clear desire to want to murder Techno despite having constantly threatened to kill him in the past for what he’s done to Tubbo and L’Manberg? Techno looked Tommy up and down, once again noting the sorry state the boy was in. He had been exiled months ago. Had he been wandering around this whole time? Did he just so happen to stumble upon a random house in the tundra with the hope of being accepted in with food and a place to stay, only to come in and find that the owner of the house is the same guy he’s had a personal vendetta against since they last spoke?

Techno assumes—and what more can he do but assume—that Tommy wants help and hopes that Techno will give it to him. He won’t say it to Techno’s face—no way. But he’s hoping Techno will help him anyway.

Composing himself, Techno dumped his pearls back into one of the chests before looking to Tommy with his arms crossed over his chest. “What are you doing here, Tommy?”

“I live here.”

“Do you need my help or something?”

Tommy stumbled at that, “huh? Why would I need _your_ help?”

Techno raised his eyebrows, “you were exiled, Tommy! You clearly don’t have a place to stay! You don’t even have shoes, for goodness sake!”

“Yeah, I do.” Tommy slapped on a pair of diamond boots. Techno glanced between him and the chests on the wall. Yeah, this isn’t going to work. Techno’s got too much on his hands to babysit a 16 year old whose only desire is to cause trouble. Tommy’ll be fine—he can figure his life out on his own.

“Alright, well, I think it’s time for you to go.”

Tommy bristled at that. “What! You can’t just kick me out!”

Techno shrugged and got off the wall, starting to shove Tommy out the door. It was pretty easy, given that he’s twice Tommy’s size and Tommy was clearly malnourished, but that didn’t mean that the blond didn’t put up a fight. He squawked and stamped on Techno’s padded hooves all he wanted but could do nothing as Techno threw him out onto the snow covered patio. “Go find someone else to smooch off of, Tommy.” He turned on his heel, starting to shut the door.

“I need my discs back.”

Techno paused, “okay? And what, you want my help with that? Last time I checked, you hated my guts and insulted my ideals. You think I’m gonna be willing to help you out there?”

“No, but—well, maybe we could work together.”

Techno glanced over his shoulder. Tommy was gazing at him nervously. God, he looks so small.

“What? You want to do some terrorism or something?”

Tommy shook his head, “Well no, I could never do that. L’Manberg doesn’t deserve that—“

“Then leave,” Techno replied bluntly.

“No! Surely we can get my discs back without terrorism! We don’t need to be dicks about it—“

“They just tried to execute me, Tommy!” Techno cried. Tommy’s eyes widened at his outburst, but Techno wasn’t about to hold back. Tommy clearly wasn’t understanding what the problem was. “Like, Tommy, I’ve changed my ways! I haven’t wanted to cause any sort of trouble for months now, but they’re out here wanting to start a fight! I need to defend myself and the only way I can do that is by destroying L’Manberg!”

The boy scrambled to come with a retort, “well—“

“Tommy. If you want to side with me, you’re gonna have to commit some acts of terrorism with me.”

Tommy fell silent, looking to the snow in a sort of deep thought. Techno waited, eyebrows raised in apprehension. The blond grimaced, “maybe, just, uh, minor acts of terrorism.”

“Minor acts of terrorism?”

“Yeah.”

“Against L’Manberg?”

Tommy avoided his eyes again, “I suppose. But we can’t hurt Tubbo. Nothing with fireworks.”

Techno blinked. He actually agreed.

Turning around, he looked down at Tommy’s feeble figure. He had started quivering again; whether out of fear or from the cold, Techno didn’t know. He ignored the slight twinge of guilt it gave him and instead pulled his fireworks from his inventory and offered them to Tommy—a symbol of alliance. It doesn’t change anything—he’s just as powerful without them.

Tommy perked up at the offer before his lips split into a grin as he heartily accepted the fireworks, tucking them close to his chest before allowing Techno to pull him to his feet. He was once again lighter than Techno remembered him being. But his eyes were shining with that familiar wild determination, and Techno couldn’t help but smile at that.

But Tommy quickly slipped past him again, antics returning as if nothing serious had just happened between them. “All this negotiating’s got me quite hungry—you got any food in here?” Techno could hear chests opening behind him and could only sigh in defeat as Tommy cried, “oh, steak!”

So now Tommy was living with him.

There were moments that came as no surprise with him being around. Like when he called Techno a ‘bitch’ in response to Techno’s request that he doesn’t swear. Or when he immediately snatched at the netherite armor that Techno had fully intended to give to him but hadn’t even gotten the chance to offer them to him yet. Or when Tommy immediately offered Ghostbur a room right next to his own, ignoring Techno’s reminders of whose property they were actually on.

There were also several moments, though, that left Techno unsure on how to respond.

Like when Techno had first demanded that Tommy give him back all of what he had taken from the chests. The boy had immediately froze in the middle of his rant, and then, without warning, dumped all that he had onto the floor. It wasn’t even all Techno’s things, if the netherite chest plate with low durability was proof enough.

Techno had blinked, about to reemphasize that he only wanted his own things when Tommy’s small voice stopped him in his tracks. “Can I at least keep my pictures?” He had muttered, hands shaking and knuckles turning white as they tightly clutched what looked to be pictures of Tubbo.

Techno furrowed his eyebrows, “what use would I have with your pictures? I only want _my_ stuff back—why’d you just dump everything on the floor? You’ve made such a mess!”

Tommy didn’t seem to understand what was happening at first and could only watch as Techno filtered through the pile and pocketed what he remembered to be his. And if he left a few steaks for Tommy to hold onto, neither of them commented on it.

Or like when Techno would mumble about something that he must do, like chop down some wood, and leave with the full intent of being back within a minute. But he wouldn’t get far from the house before he’d hear a frantic, “Techno, wait for me!” And he’d turn over his shoulder to see Tommy frightfully scrambling down the steps after him. But the fear was gone the instant he would reach him and resume raving about something else he was thinking about.

And throughout all his excited ranting and raving—he still trembled. It was so slight and Techno thought he had been imagining it at first, but it would become obvious when Tommy had his hands full. He stumbled around chests, tripped over thin air, and clumsily dropped the blue that Ghostbur was practically shoving into his hands. Techno couldn’t look away from Tommy, who was incessantly questioning him about what scute was, or his hands, which violently jittered as he rifled through Techno’s things and accidentally made four turtle shell helmets instead of just one.

Something was off about the way he was acting. It’s obvious something had traumatized him, but he would brush off suspicions as if he wasn’t the one overreacting. Ranboo would mention Dream, and Tommy would go through the five stages of grief within just a few seconds before declaring with a slightly drooping grin, “it’s a weird story—let’s not talk about him.”

And so Techno didn’t, but he was glad when he wasn’t the only one to notice Tommy’s strange behavior.

It was midnight. Tommy had long since fallen asleep on Techno’s bed—without Techno’s knowledge or permission, of course. Techno had been in the other room preparing some hot water for tea, only to return and find Tommy passed out underneath the covers with Ghostbur lightly smoothing his hair down and depositing more and more blue on the bedside table.

Now Ghostbur was floating around the ceiling in content, humming a bittersweet melody and occasionally looking over to make sure that the blue was doing its work on Tommy’s wellbeing. Techno considered the two of them briefly before turning back towards the window to look out at the tundra. It’s nearly time, he thought, taking a sip of his tea.

Sure enough, he noticed footfalls in the snow making their way towards the entrance of his house, and it wasn’t long before the door had opened to reveal a floating vial of milk. With the emptying of the vial appeared Phil, blue fur coat soaked with fallen snow and satchel loaded with what looked to be potions—of course.

Phil took one look around at all three boys and let out a sigh, “what a reunion.”

Techno scoffed as Ghostbur cheerily replied, “hi Phil! Techno’s letting Tommy and I stay here for a little bit! Isn’t that nice of him?”

Phil chuckled and raised an eyebrow at Techno, “is he now?” Techno grunted and and turned back towards the window, taking another sip of his tea. That earned another chuckle out of Phil.

It was silent for a second. Then, “has he eaten?” Phil said, voice soft with concern.

“I’m pretty sure Techno gave him some steak!”

Phil hummed, “he’ll gain his energy back soon enough… He just looks so thin.”

“Oh yeah, he looks much worse than when I last saw him! I’m pretty sure that was a week ago…?”

Ghostbur’s hauntingly blunt statement left both Techno and Phil stewing in uneasiness. Techno broke it with a loud slurp of his tea as Phil struggled to respond, exhaling with a puff. “Oookay. Thanks, uh, for letting me know, Wil.”

“No problem!”

Wilbur resumed his oblivious humming, and Techno watched in the reflection of the window as Phil got to his feet. He turned to Techno, “we should get started on a plan then, yeah?”

Techno grunted, finished off his tea, and turned to nod at him, “yup. Let’s figure out how to get back at those suckers in L’Manberg.”

And if they stayed on the upper level and spoke in hushed voices just to be closer to the sleeping boy, nobody said anything about it.

But that was a few weeks ago, and Techno wants to say that ever since then, it’s been really annoying having Tommy around. Now recovered, the boy was loud, he walked around like he owned the place, and he never thought things through. Whenever his actions landed him in a sticky situation, he would cry out for help but never provide enough information to let Techno actually help him. Like yesterday.

_“Techno, I don’t know where I am.”_

_Techno straightened up from where he’d been rearranging his chests with a deadpan look on his face. This was the third time this week. “…do you need the coords again?”_

_“Techno, I’m lost,” Tommy repeated, completely ignoring Techno’s question._

_“Yeah, I get that. Would you like—“_

_“Technoblade, the sun is setting and I’m lost in the forest and I don’t know where I am.”_

_Groaning, Techno got to his feet and started to make his way outside. Obviously, Tommy wouldn’t be making any efforts to get back on his own. He took a deep breath, “alright, what else do you see?”_

_“I see… A mountain. And uh… that’s pretty much it.”_

_Techno blinked and acknowledged the wide forest around his house and the big mountain in the distance. Sighing dejectedly, he started trudging through the snow. “Alright, Tommy, stay where you are—“_

_“Technoblade, I made it out of the forest and I’m now by an ocean.”_

_Techno stopped in his tracks and glared at the forest. You’ve got to be kidding._

So yeah, Techno would say that it’s been very annoying having Tommy around. He’s considered several times a day just kicking Tommy out so that he could go back to his quiet and uneventful life. And yet, he hasn’t. And he’s reminded of why he hasn’t every time that Tommy coaxes a smile out of him. Sometimes even a laugh.

And that’s what he tells Phil when the man walks into the house for another visit and has to step over Tommy’s boots, which he’d left haphazardly strewn across the welcome mat.

“I had a feeling he’d grow on ya,” Phil chuckles as the two of them stand by the window and watch Tommy shout at Ghostbur, who had just sheered Friend and made some kind of comment to go with it.

“He hasn’t grown on me,” Techno bites, aiming a glare in Phil’s direction.

The man shrugs, a smirk still tugging at his lips. “Alright.”

Thankfully, Phil drops the subject and Techno forgets about the conversation. But he doesn’t miss Phil’s knowing gaze later that night when the four of them are standing outside, fighting mobs, and Techno has to quickly step behind Tommy to block a skeleton’s arrow from almost nailing him in the arm. Or when they all return to the inside of his house and Techno has to snatch at Tommy’s arm to keep the boy from tripping and falling over the brewing stand on the floor. Or when Tommy raises the still too hot tea to his lips and Techno has to quickly call him out on his idiocy before he ends up scalding his lips.

Or even when Techno has to calmly speak Tommy out of a panic attack because he’s wandered too far and has somehow found himself in the middle of the ruins of Logstedshire.

Or when Techno has to shove Tommy’s fear-stricken face into a box, telling him to be extremely quiet and urging him to drink invisibility potions because Dream is on his way.

Or when Techno has to step in between Tommy and Dream because they’re in L’Manberg when they really shouldn’t be, and Tommy has completely frozen in shock.

Techno never regrets it. He may deny his growing trust for Tommy and constantly tell the boy that he’s annoying, but he never regrets it. And it’s as Tommy’s cheering about Techno’s growing army of dogs or enthusiastically recounting how he told off Dream or boasting about how powerful the two of them are together that Techno admits that he’s glad to have accepted Tommy into his home those few weeks ago.

So why? Techno asks himself, mind going haywire and hooves clutching a little too tightly to his sword. His crazed eyes scan the crowd that has formed around the ruins of the community house before narrowing back on Tommy’s conflicted expression. Why does it always have to bite him in the butt?

“Tommy. What are you saying?” He warns. Obviously, he’s just misinterpreting this.

Tommy, as usual, doesn’t provide enough information to allow Techno to actually help him. He stutters on his words, eyes flickering between Tubbo, Dream, and Techno. He’s hesitating. He’s nervous. Just like he was when Techno first found him underneath the floorboards.

Techno glances at Dream warily before stepping closer to Tommy, voice low. “Tommy, we could get out of here. We could pearl out. I’d cover your escape, Tommy.” The boy opens and closes his mouth—he’s silent. Techno reemphasizes his point, “we could still get outta here, Tommy, we can regroup! We can plan for another day, Tommy!”

Tommy starts to mutter something, but Techno’s already in the process of forming an escape plan. He once again scans their surroundings, chuckling nervously, “we’re surrounded—“

“—I don’t wanna be me anymore, man,” Tommy interrupts.

Techno narrows his eyes on Tommy, who’s now turning away from him. The boy is looking at Tubbo with a forlorn expression. There’s no way. “Tommy, what are you saying?” Techno once again warns.

“I’m sorry,” Tommy mutters. He looks genuinely apologetic, but that doesn’t stop Techno’s heart from beating quicker. There’s no way. After all this time—after all the laughs—after their agreement—

Techno tightens his grip on his sword. He speaks slowly, “what do you _mean_ , Tommy?”

Tommy shares a long look with Tubbo. Tubbo stares back with confusion, but when Tommy turns back to Techno, his expression is determined. He puffs his chest out, “I’m with Tubbo.”

The voices inside Techno’s head run haywire. “HEH—?” he sputters, trying to ignore the repeated whispers of what? and nooo inside his head and instead focusing on Tommy’s hard glare. Blood boiling, Techno raises his hands in agitation, “Tommy, when I said—!”

He needs to calm down. Getting agitated never does any good. He composes himself and tries again, “perhaps I wasn’t clear yesterday, Tommy. When I said that I’m going to destroy L’Manberg and that you don’t have to help me—when I said you don’t have to help me, Tommy, I meant that you could sit it out!” He bites out, staring Tommy down. Tommy stares on, expressionless. “Not switch sides and fight against me!”

Tommy is fumbling, now, “well—well, what am I doing—?”

Techno erupts, “you’re betraying me is what you’re doing!”

Tommy’s eyes widen at that and he tries to form some excuse surrounding the discs, but Techno is quick to rebut it. No nonsense—not anymore. Tommy turns his conflicted expression to the floor. The boy doesn’t know what he’s doing. He can’t be this much of an idiot, can he?

Techno takes a deep breath. He needs to know that this is really what Tommy wants to do. That he’s actually more brainless than Techno had originally assumed. “Tommy, think hard about this before you make this decision. Because you can’t undo this. You can’t undo this decision, Tommy.”

And now they’re staring at each other in wait. Tommy tries to look away but Techno holds him with a glare. The boy is frozen in his thoughts and Techno is poised to run at any moment—with or without Tommy. But he hopes Tommy will make the right decision. He has to. Especially after all the time they’ve spent together.

“Technoblade, I know what I’ve done and I hate me for it,” Tommy admits, face pinched with regret. Techno’s eyes bug out—no way, he’s actually doing it. Tommy whispers as an ultimatum, “I’m sorry.”

Techno leaves without Tommy.

So imagine what returns to Phil back in the tundra—a blood god, trembling with rage and biting out short-ended responses, casually joined by a forever grinning god of chaos, who’s got a spring in his step from his recent repossession of a valuable asset in war.

There’s no Tommy.

Phil tries to meet Techno’s eyes, “what happened? Where’s Tommy?”

Dream watches on as Techno waves a dismissive hand, “things have gone very bad, Phil. He’s gone. He’s a terrible person. Come on, we’ve got a country to destroy.”

So Phil once again drops the subject, and they decide to launch their plans of destruction tomorrow. Dream cackles at the amount of withers they have and boasts about his redstone designs that will surely leave L’Manberg uninhabitable. The amount of chaos that will come leaves Techno’s mind reeling in ecstasy and the voices in his head cheering in unity.

There’s a promise to meet again tomorrow as Dream walks off, and Techno watches him—Tommy’s abuser, Techno’s ally—go. Of course it would turn out like this. Tommy never wanted to hurt L’Manberg; Tommy never wanted to hurt Tubbo. He just wanted those stupid discs back. And the second he realized that he no longer needed Techno to get them—

Techno scoffs, pushing off of the wood column he’s been leaning against. He brushes past a concerned Phil and goes into his house, turning to the chests that are pressed up against the wall. Opening them, his eyes immediately land on the fireworks that Tommy forced him to stash away. The boy’s broken expression flashes across his mind, _“but we can’t hurt Tubbo. Nothing with fireworks.”_

Techno huffs.

And tomorrow, if Phil notices that the chests are now completely void of fireworks, he doesn’t say anything.


End file.
